1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape clamping mechanism which clamps a tab tape by upper and lower clampers.
2. Prior Art
Tape bonding machines which bond semiconductor pellets, bumps, etc. to a tab tape generally include a tape clamping mechanism which clamps, in a bonding position, a tab tape between upper and lower clampers.
Tape clamping mechanisms of this type are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 2-1372 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2-273949.
Conventionally, positional alignment of the upper and lower clampers in such tape clamping mechanisms is accomplished in the following manner: a tab tape is first positioned at a bonding position, the bonding window of an upper clamper is visually aligned with the bonding portion of the tab tape, and then the upper clamper is mounted to an upper clamper holding plate by screws. A bonding window in the lower clamper is next aligned visually with the bonding window of the upper clamper, and then the lower clamper is mounted to a lower clamper holding plate by screws.
In this prior art, since a positional alignment of the bonding window of the upper clamper and the bonding window of the lower clamper is accomplished visually, it requires a considerable length of time. In addition, such an alignment cannot be made with high precision. Furthermore, the position of the lower clamper can shift during the screw-tightening operation.